The present invention relates to embedding actionable content in electronic communication, and more specifically, to embedding actionable content in electronic messages.
Networks use service mail providers and electronic message applications to allow a user, using a user device, to transmit, access, upload, and retrieve electronic communication. A service mail provider may use servers to store electronic communication such as electronic messages. An electronic message may include textual, graphical, or other digital information that allows one user to communicate with another user, run active content, or present a number of views of the electronic message. The views of the electronic message may be text, hypertext markup language (HTML), multipart-internet-message (MIME), and combinations thereof. Further, electronic messages may be sent to multiple recipients across the world in seconds.